Workplace fatigue is a considerable source of concern for operational managers, particularly in work environments where the impact of fatigue-related incidents can be extreme. Fatigue-related incidents carry with them a broad array of consequences, including (but not limited to) loss of workplace production and efficiency, property and equipment damage, physical injury and loss of human life, adverse environmental impacts, decreased customer satisfaction and loss of customer base, decreased workplace morale and loss of general goodwill to business, legal and regulatory liabilities, and/or the like. When appropriately quantified, these consequences (by way of non-limiting example) may be considered “incident values.” There is a general desire to manage these types of consequences.